


The wind blows the message

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Minor off screen violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: On a full moon night, werewolf James settles in for a night where he sleeps through his transformation.When he awakes at midnight and is changed back to his regular form, he hears a howl from outside.A howl that indicated a fellow werewolf needed his help.





	The wind blows the message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ebhenah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/gifts).

> For the Monstertron exchange 2017!

Full moons were fun if you’re a werewolf. 

Employers and schools couldn't keep you there past six pm on the night of a full moon. It would be fun to get off work, if his mostly human form didn't liquidate and be replaced with the full body of a wolf standing on its hind legs. They all had tiny wolf ears on top of their head and a tail at all times, but full moons were different. They transformed, went into a violent, feral state and were given intense strength when the moon shone down on them. It only lasted a few hours, four at max, but it was still dangerous- for the werewolf and those around them- to be in public when a full moon hits. 

James had his perfect plan for full moon nights- pick up an over the counter medication made specially for werewolves to fall asleep and stay asleep before they transformed until after they returned to human form and pass out.  
James would lock all his doors and windows, cuddle on the couch with a blanket, and fall asleep for a few hours. 

This full moon night was no different. 

By the time James' head hit the headrest of the couch, he was out like a light. 

~~~~~~~

The bad part of using the medication is that it wakes you up at midnight when your transformation ends. 

He rubbed his eyes, checked that his skin was smooth and not incredibly hairy, and tried to go back to sleep. 

Until he heard a howl. 

This wasn't just a regular full moon howl- it was a howl indicating great danger. The howl was a bit broken, like the werewolf was injured.  
And if James' ears didn't fail him, and they never did, the injured werewolf was just on the cusp of the forest that leads into the backyard of his house.  
It was still dangerous to go out during the night of the full moon even past midnight when they all changed back. But the howl awoke something in him- that he had to help his fellow werewolf out and insure that another one of them wasn't lost by yet another violent full moon attack. They were always in the news the morning after the full moon- the more vicious made the national news and the town newspaper always had a few that occurred downtown or in the middle of the woods.  
James’ legs wobbled a bit as he moved from his living room to the sliding glass door to the backyard that was protected from outside view by an old, musty curtain. The house had been both his grandma’s and his parents’ place of living before they all passed, and it was the house he grew up in. He slept in his old childhood bedroom, leaving the master bedroom that his parents used to sleep in unused and the guest room that used to be his grandma’s turned into a small home office. The house wasn’t necessarily falling apart at the seams, but if James ever had children, it would not be intact for them to inherit without heavy renovation.  
He pulled back the old curtain, spilling a thin sheen of dust into the air. 

He opened the door, shut it behind him, and ran. 

He saw the shadowy figure of a person in the moonlight. They were lying on the dirt, right next to the old oak tree that James used to climb as a kid until his mom yelled at him and told him he’d break his head open one of these days. He broke his arm multiple times, but h had yet to break his head open. 

When James grew closer, he saw that the figure was a male, with pillowy black hair that spilled down onto the grass. His left ear had a nasty cut, and James noticed that his black t-shirt was split open by a large claw mark and his right eye was black and blue and forced shut.

His other eye was closed, James imagined the werewolf was dreaming. Hoped he was dreaming. 

He wasn't too heavy. James could pick him up with ease. He was unsure if it was the remaining strength of the full moon or if the injured werewolf was really just that light.  
He stirred a bit in his sleep, groaning in pain every now and then. Luckily he wasn't loud- werewolves could still be lurking with the power of the full moon fueling their violent nature. 

Ebony ears twitched as James began to carry him up the back porch steps. Despite the cut on his left ear, it still was able to move. That was good, meant that James didn't need to care for a broken ear.  
As James opened the sliding door with his elbow and carried the injured were into his house, he was surprised to find that in better lighting, the injuries weren't all that bad for what a full moon werewolf could have done. The black eye wasn’t a bad as he thought, a few cuts, maybe a busted lip, and with his t-shirt open James only saw a few claw marks across his chest. James also suspected a sprained ankle caused by the injured werewolf running away from his attacker. 

The werewolf gave a defeated groan as James laid him down on the bed of the master bedroom.  
He opened the uninjured eye. 

James’ heart stopped. 

He didn’t know eyes could be so ...beautiful. The dark violet shone with wonder, but there was a fight in his eyes at the same time. 

“W-who…” The werewolf tried to speak, but the movement of his lips just caused one of the cuts on his face to begin to bleed.  
“It’s okay. I’m James. I’m going to help you.” He replied with a gentle smile.  
The werewolf gave a weak smile in response.  
“Keith. Thanks.” He muttered out before he fell back to sleep. 

James spent all night cleaning and tending to the cuts and covering his ankle in ice and gauze. 

~~~~~~~

"Thank you." Keith said the next morning as James helped him into a sweatshirt that was two times too big for the other's smaller frame.  
"I couldn't just leave you out there." James answered. Usually he wasn't this nice. Usually he might have just left him out there to suffer. But there was something about this werewolf. If James hadn't walked away from the soulmate bullshit he'd been on in high school, he would definitely believe that was the mythical thing drawing him to Keith. 

James swore the faintest hint of a rosy blush painted Keith's cheeks in that moment. 

"I...uh, better call my roommate, to have him pick me up. This was the first full moon as roommates, and he isn't a werewolf, so I guess I thought it would be better to get out of the house." Keith explained, refusing to look James in the eye. 

Keith called his roommate up on James' cell, and as a dark blue car pulled up in the driveway of James' house they bid one another goodbye. 

Keith's roommate, a tall and bulky guy with a head of white hair and a prosthetic promised he'd repay James one way or another.  
James and Keith exchanged numbers with their own promise. 

To meet up again. 

Or go on a date. 

Whichever James gets the courage to ask for first, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)!


End file.
